


Unintended Consequences

by PersephoneSiren



Series: Worlds Collide (French version) [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Après Saison 02, Billy Hargrove est un abruti, Enfin c'est qu'il pense, La maman de Steve tente d'aider son fils, M/M, Mais avant Saison 03, Other, Ou pas encore, Pas de Harringrove, Steve est traumatisé, Steve est un idiot, Steve tente de trouver un moyen pour se sentir mieux, mais pas tant que ça
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSiren/pseuds/PersephoneSiren
Summary: « Hey amigo, qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?- Casse-toi, Hargrove. Laisse-moi tranq… Hey ! Rends-moi ça ! »***Steve Harrington n'arrive pas à faire face à sa nouvelle vie, qui est remplie de cauchemars sur des monstres, dont il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître l'existence. Il tente de trouver une solution, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et perde la tête.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington & Steve's Mom
Series: Worlds Collide (French version) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553104
Kudos: 3





	Unintended Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire n'a pas été relue ou corrigée par une tiers personne. Merci de votre indulgence. Si vous avez des remarques constructives, elles seront les bienvenues.  
> De même, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur la série "Stranger Things". En espérant que cette petite histoire vous plaira. Et merci de lui donner sa chance et/ou de l'avoir lu.

* * *

Steve Harrington n’avait jamais été quelqu’un d’intelligent. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il avait commencé à penser et croire quand ses notes à l’école étaient le plus souvent mauvaises, malgré ses efforts. Cette croyance avait encore été plus renforcée, voire marquée au fer rouge dans son esprit, quand son père découvrait ses mauvaises notes et se mettait à lui répéter sans cesse combien il était stupide ou la honte de sa famille pour être si médiocre. Et avec les années, Steve qui était persuadé qu’il était ce que son père lui reprochait, avait arrêter d’essayer de faire des efforts dans ses études.

Quand il avait commencé à fréquenter Nancy, puis à sortir avec, celle-ci avait tenté de l’aider à remonter ses notes, en lui apportant son aide pour certains devoirs ou en essayant de lui faire apprendre certaines choses. Il se souvenait de cette soirée, où après avoir diner chez les Wheeler, Nancy l’avait emmené dans un coin du salon familial, pour lui faire comprendre comment il pouvait résoudre plus facile les équations de mathématique qu’il avait raté lors d’un test. Ou encore, de ce fameux matin, où elle avait essayé de corriger et d’améliorer une de ses dissertations. La belle, douce et intelligente Nancy Wheeler… Elle s’était donnée du mal pour essayer de lui montrer qu’il n’était pas stupide comme il se le répétait souvent. Mais au final, elle aussi, avait dans un sens, préféré jeter l’éponge.

Pourtant, malgré ce manque d’intelligence, Steve avait des capacités et des facilités pour certaines choses. Après tout, il était le capitaine de l’équipe de basketball de son lycée. Il était un bon joueur, un bon équipier sur qui on pouvait compter, mais également et étonnamment, un bon stratège. Il avait parfois réussi, à renverser le jeu, juste en indiquant à ses camarades où se placer et comment jouer dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. De même, n’avait-il pas été surnommé, dès sa première année de lycée, King Steve, en raison de certaines de ses performances lors de soirées ? C’était bien lui qui explosait les records quand il aimait encore faire des kegs, avant qu’un certain connard de Californie ne lui vole son titre. C’était également lui qui avait réussi à charmer et embrasser la belle Penelope Pike, une lycéenne de dernière année qui avait été élue Miss Hawkins, lors du 4 juillet 1982. Lui encore, qui avait réussi à sortir et coucher avec la plupart des jolies filles de son lycée, grâce à son charme, son humour et son allure. Ça, ou le fait que, d’après les rumeurs, il était bien proportionné du côté de son entrejambe et savait parfaitement s’en servir. Et enfin, c’était encore lui qui avait réussi à battre James Weiss, un looser qui avait été un peu trop entreprenant avec certaines filles, lors d’une soirée qui avait vite dégénéré.

Oui, Steve avait des aptitudes sur lesquels il aimait se reposer, quand ses notes ne lui permettaient pas de briller. C’était ainsi qu’il aimait se rassurer. Jouer au basket et remporter un match, draguer et finir une soirée avec une belle fille, se saouler et faire la fête en prouvant qu’il était toujours King Steve, tout ça aidait le jeune homme à se sentir à peu près bien dans sa peau et sa tête. Mais tout à une fin, et cette période de sa vie était terminé. Il n’était plus que Steve « The Hair » Harrington. Sa vie avait commencé à se fendiller quand Barbara Holland, l’amie de Nancy, avait disparu après une soirée chez lui. Et sa vie avait définitivement explosé quand il avait découvert une cruelle vérité : les monstres existent. Ou du moins, les Demogorgons, et surtout dans un monde appelé l’Upside Down, d’après ce que lui avait raconté Nancy, Jonathan, Mike et ses amis.

Le problème, c’est que Steve ne savait pas comment digérer ces informations et faire face à cette nouvelle réalité.

La première fois qu’il avait dû affronter un de ces monstres, Nancy avait été là pour lui. Elle aussi avait été impliqué et il pouvait alors lui parler de ces peurs, de ces angoisses, quand il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil plusieurs nuits de suite. Mais la seconde fois, Steve s’était retrouvé tout seul. Après cette horrible soirée où il avait dû faire face à de nouvelles choses, comme le fait qu’une étrange jeune fille avait des pouvoirs psychiques (comme certains des super héros des bandes dessinés qu’il lisait parfois), que Billy Hargrove savait vraiment utiliser ses poings pour frapper fort, ou que les monstres étaient de retour et qu’il avait dû à nouveau en affronter plusieurs. Des Demodogs cette fois, d’après ce que lui avait expliqué Dustin. Et peu importe qu’il ait réussi à survivre, à ce qui avait ressemblé à l’enfer, il était maintenant seul face à ses angoisses.

Nancy l’avait finalement quitté pour Jonathan Byers. Elle n’était plus là pour lui quand il allait ou avait eu une crise d’angoisse, suite à une nuit agitée de cauchemars. Et ce n’était certainement pas vers le jeune Henderson qu’il allait se tourner, pour lui raconter à quel point l’odeur nauséabonde des tunnels ou de celle du Demogorgon le hantait et semblait lui coller à la peau. Non, Steve Harrington était seul. Il n’y avait que lui, une lampe de chevet constamment allumée pour illuminer sa chambre la nuit, le son de sa voix qui murmurait en boucle ce que le Docteur Owen lui avait dit (« C’est terminé, ils ne reviendront plus. ») et le poids de sa batte de baseball dans ses mains, pour combattre ses crises d’angoisses, se rassurer et tenter de se rendormir, quand il avait eu à nouveau un cauchemar. Et Steve savait que tout ceci allait finir par le rendre fou, s’il continuait ainsi.

***

C’est finalement en janvier 1985, peu après avoir fêter le nouvel an, que Steve commença à découvrir le début d’une méthode pour soulager son esprit torturé.

Ses parents étaient revenus pour les fêtes de fins d’années, et à peine ces dernières s’étaient terminées, qu’ils étaient à nouveau sur le départ. Tandis que son père s’était absenté une dernière fois, pour régler quelques affaires concernant son entreprise, sa mère s’était installée dans le salon, profitant de la luminosité qu’apportait les grandes baies vitrées de la pièce, pour s’adonner à son loisir favori : la peinture.

Madame Harrington était une artiste, une peintre dont les toiles s’entassaient dans le grenier et la cave. Elle ne peignait pas pour les autres, uniquement pour elle-même. Et cet étrange passe-temps avait toujours rendu dubitatif son époux, mais également, son fils. Les deux hommes de la maison n’avaient jamais compris pourquoi cette femme aimait peindre, le plus souvent, des choses qui n’avaient aucun sens. Elle pouvait passer parfois des heures à recouvrir une toile de peintures aux diverses teintes, sans que cela ne représente quoi que ce soit.

« C’est ma manière de m’exprimer, d’évacuer la frustration, la colère ou toutes les émotions négatives que je peux parfois ressentir, Stevie. Un peu comme toi quand tu te bats contre quelqu’un. Tu comprends mon cœur ? »

Non. Jusqu’à présent, son fils n’avait jamais compris le sens de ces propos, quand un jour, il lui avait posé la question. Steve ne comprenait pas le rapport entre la peinture et une bagarre. Il ne comprenait pas comment sa mère pouvait comparer cette activité ennuyeuse à celle d’un combat. Balancer ses poings dans le visage ou le torse d’un autre, sentir l’adrénaline parcourir ses veines, bander ses muscles pour anticiper un coup ou renforcer un des siens... Non, vraiment, Steve ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, en ce matin de janvier, il avait reposé la même question à sa mère, espérant cette fois comprendre la réponse qu’elle lui donnerait.

« Eh bien, comme je te l’ai déjà dit dans le passé, c’est ma manière de m’exprimer. Je couche sur la toile mes sentiments, je montre ce qui m’a contrarié, mais en utilisant des pinceaux et de la peinture. Mon cœur, toi, tu sembles aimer te battre contre les autres, moi je peins, répondit Mme Harrington, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux sa toile.  
\- Je ne comprends.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Stevie ?  
\- Tout ça, je suppose ? » Dit-il, en désignant d’un geste vague sa mère, la toile et le matériel qui l’entourait.

La maîtresse de maison, quand elle était présente à Hawkins, s’arrêta, regarda son fils pour voir ce qu’il montrait et se mit à sourire. D’un geste délicat et gracieux, elle déposa le pinceau gorgé de peinture dans le pot rempli d’eau, avant de se saisir d’un torchon sale, qu’elle utilisait uniquement pour son loisir.

« Comment t’expliquer Stevie ? Quand tu te bats contre quelqu’un, c’est parce que tu es en colère ?  
\- Je suppose.  
\- Et quand tu te bats, chaque coup de poings que tu donnes à ton adversaire, c’est pour faire mal, mais aussi, pour évacuer cette colère ?  
\- Ouais, on peut dire ça.  
\- C’est pareil pour moi, mais à travers la peinture. La toile blanche, c’est mon ennemi. Les pinceaux, ce sont mes poings. La peinture, ce sont les coups que je donne. Chaque fois que je peins, c’est comme si je me battais. J’évacue ce qui ne plaît pas.  
\- Ce qui ne te plaît pas ?  
\- Tu sais, mon cœur, la vie d’adulte, ce n’est pas toujours facile. Même si grâce à ton père, nous pouvons mener une vie agréable et plus confortable que la plupart des gens, il n’en reste pas moins que certaines choses ne sont pas toujours agréables. Et ces choses, ces mauvais sentiments, j’essaye de les expulser, de m’en débarrasser, à travers la peinture. Certaines personnes, c’est à travers le sport qu’elles vont faire ça, d’autres, ça sera à travers le shopping. Chacun est libre de choisir la manière qui lui permettra de se libérer de ses angoisses, termina Mme Harrington, de sa voix douce et calme.  
\- De ses angoisses… » Répéta doucement Steve, comme si le mot avait résonné dans sa tête, et permis de comprendre le discours qu’il venait d’entendre.

Sa mère posa l’une de ses mains sur le visage de son enfant, caressa de son pouce la joue parsemée de quelques grains de beauté, les mêmes que les siens, comme pour marquer le lien qui les unissait. C’était l’un des rares gestes d’affections que Steve acceptait de la part de sa génitrice, quand celle-ci lui en donnait.

« Tout va bien, mon cœur ? Je sais que moi et ton père, nous sommes rarement présents à la maison, peu à tes côtés quand tu en as probablement besoin. Mais, je suis là. » Dit-elle en plongeant ses grands yeux verts dans ceux de son fils.

Steve posa l’une de ses mains sur celle de sa mère, qui continuait de lui caresser sa joue, avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant bercer par la chaleur et la douceur du geste. Il avait haï ses parents pour n’être jamais présent à ses côtés. Il les avait haïs à chaque fois qu’il s’était blessé et qu’il aurait aimé qu’on le réconforte. Il les avait haïs à chaque fois qu’il voyait Joyce Byers, une mère célibataire qui s’était battu contre le monde pour sauver son fils Will. Et il les avait haïs à chaque fois qu’il s’était réveillé, après avoir eu un cauchemar lié à l’Upside Down, se retrouvant seul, dans cette immense maison qu’il détestait. Mais cette fois, pour une fois, il laissa tomba sa haine, préférant embrasser la tendresse du geste que sa mère lui prodiguait. Il relâcha un soupir, qui s’était bloqué dans sa gorge depuis bien trop longtemps, comme pour se libérer d’un poids qui lui pesait trop.

« Oh, Stevie… » Murmura sa mère, quand elle s’aperçut que quelques larmes commençaient à couler des yeux de son fils.

***

« Hey amigo, qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
\- Casse-toi, Hargrove. Laisse-moi tranq… Hey ! Rends-moi ça ! »

Billy s’était saisi du carnet que Steve tenait, encore quelques secondes auparavant, dans ses mains. Le jeune homme, bien que légèrement plus petit que son camarade, réussissait avec dextérité, à maintenir hors de porter l’objet qu’il avait subtilisé. Il bougeait sans cesse, empêchant son aîné de pouvoir reprendre son bien, tout en essayant de voir et comprendre pourquoi le lycéen était absorber par celui-ci.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu caches à l’intérieur ? Des photos de femmes nues ? Ou alors, des photos de mecs ? Susurra Billy, d’une voix volontairement nasillarde et provoquante.  
\- Ta gueule, connard ! Rends-moi mon carnet !  
\- Non, je sais, King Steve s’est trouvé un nouveau hobby ! Alors, tu écris des romans d’amour, pour reconquérir Wheeler ? Ou des poèmes, parce que tu as viré tapette ? » Répondit le jeune homme à la peau bronzée, optant toujours pour un ton qui se prêtait assez bien pour faire exploser de rage son opposant.

C’est finalement au bout de quelques secondes que Billy s’arrêta de gesticuler et de ricaner, pour faire redescendre le carnet à porter de son visage, pour mieux en observer l’intérieur. Les pages, auparavant blanches, étaient remplies de croquis et dessins en tout genre. Il arrivait à voir que parmi ces derniers, cette forme bizarre et allongée, ce n’était autre que la BMW d’Harrington, tandis que ce qui ressemblait à une pomme de terre pourrie, était en fait une main plutôt ratée.

« Merde alors ! C’est vraiment à chier ce que tu dessines, Harrington ! »

Saisissant l’opportunité qui s’offrait à lui, Steve récupéra son carnet en l’arrachant des mains de Billy. Il referma vivement le tout, tout en jetant un regard meurtrier au jeune homme, qui s’était mis à ricaner, suite à sa découverte. Le brun n’essaya même pas de comprendre si le blond se moquait de lui, à cause de la qualité médiocre de ses dessins, ou du fait qu’il avait pour loisir secret le dessin.

Dessiner… En y repensant, même Steve avait dû mal à réaliser qu’il s’était mis à cette activité. Lui-même se mettait parfois à rigoler nerveusement, quand il revoyait ses œuvres datant de quelques heures ou jours. Mais, la sensation de bien-être, de délivrance, que lui accordait le grattage du crayon sur le papier, était sans équivalence. Le jour où ses parents étaient repartis, il avait découvert ce carnet, à la couverture noire et sans fioritures, dans sa chambre, sagement posé sur son bureau. Une note manuscrite de sa mère était cachée à l’intérieur, ne laissant aucun doute sur la personne qui lui avait offert ce cadeau.

> « _Utilise ce carnet comme bon te semblera. Noircis ces pages en les recouvrant de textes, de pensées, de dessins, de collage ou autres. Tout est possible. En espérant qu’il te serra utile et t’apportera la même paix que la peinture m’apporte. Je t’aime mon cœur. Maman._ »

Il avait fallu cependant plusieurs jours à Steve avant qu’il n’ose utiliser pour la première fois son cadeau. C’était une nouvelle fois suite à un cauchemar, qui l’avait réveillé en pleine nuit, qu’il s’était tourné vers le carnet, de manière automatique, presque naturelle. D’habitude, il prenait dans ses bras sa batte de baseball, la serrait contre lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, tandis qu’il essayait de respirer de manière plus calme, pour éloigner la crise d’angoisse qui l’attendait tapis dans l’ombre. Mais cette fois, il s’était saisi du premier crayon qui avait croisé son regard et à peine avait-il ouvert son carnet, qu’il avait commencé à esquisser la silhouette d’un Demodog. Ses traits étaient vifs, rapides, sa main semblait presque agir seule. Steve se sentait comme possédé, comme un fou qui avait une idée en tête, un objectif précis qu’il se devait d’accomplir tout de suite : dessiner l’un des monstres qui l’avait tourmenté durant son cauchemar. L’envie de coucher sur le papier l’image qui le hantait était irrépressible. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir que c’était la bonne méthode pour expulser le tout hors de sa tête. La sensation que chaque coup de crayon lui apportait, était comparable à celle d’un shoot, bien qu’il n’ait jamais pris de drogues (après tout, fumer de l’herbe, ça ne comptait pas, c’était plus une cigarette un peu spéciale). Cette pulsion qui l’avait envahi était forte, quasi incontrôlable, mais délicieusement jouissif, au fur et à mesure qu’il dessinait. Et bien que le résultat final ne ressemblât pas beaucoup à l’image précise gravée dans sa tête, le fait de pouvoir exprimer cette angoisse qui le rongeait de l’intérieur, était sans égale.

C’était ainsi que Steve « The Hair » Harrington avait commencé à exercer son nouveau loisir secret et enfin comprendre totalement ce que sa mère lui avait expliqué quelques jours auparavant. Il prenait enfin pleinement conscience de l’effet libérateur que pouvait avoir la peinture pour elle, tandis que lui-même l’expérimentait essentiellement à travers le dessin. Certaines nuits, il ne dessinait pas mais écrivait, tentant de mettre des mots sur ce qu’il ressentait, sur ce qu’il vivait. D’autres fois, il se mettait à découper des images, des photos, créant un collage, sur lequel, parfois, il dessinait par-dessus, afin d’accentuer certains aspects de son œuvre. Il aimait tenter diverses techniques artistiques, lui permettant de voir ce qui était le plus efficace pour le libérer de ses émotions négatives. Et le plus souvent, c’était le dessin.

Certes, il n’était pas aussi doué que le jeune Will Byers, mais ça lui était égal. Il appréciait plus le sentiment que lui procurait le dessin, que le résultat en lui-même. Il ne se souciait pas que ses tentatives de redessiner ce qu’il voyait, en rêve ou dans la vie de tous les jours, se soldait souvent par des choses souvent peu compréhensibles. Steve s’améliorait, à force d’esquisser, que ce soit la nuit, suite à un cauchemar, ou durant un moment de calme entre les cours, mais encore une fois, il ne cherchait pas à devenir un parfait artiste. Il cherchait uniquement à se sentir mieux dans sa peau, dans sa tête et faire face à cette nouvelle réalité qui avait fait voler en éclat sa vie si paisible et tranquille d’autrefois.

« Alors comme ça, King Steve dessine. Marrant, tu n’as pas la tronche d’un artiste pourtant. C’est le fait de t’être fait larguer qui t’a rendu encore plus faible ? Ou c’est parce que je t’ai cassé ce plat sur ta jolie gueule, que ça t’a retourné d’avantage le cerveau ? Demanda Billy, continuant de ricaner bêtement.  
\- Je te préviens Hargrove, si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, tu…  
\- Tu quoi, Harrington ? Tu vas me faire mordre la poussière ? Faudrait-il encore que tu y arrives. »

Steve regarda le blond, soupira, avant de secouer la tête, puis de commencer à ramasser ses affaires.

« Juste, n’en parle pas… S’il te plait. »

Billy laissa échapper un petit rire, comme si ce que le lycéen avait dit, était à la fois hilarant et débile, tout en sortant une cigarette du paquet qui était dans l’une des poches de sa veste en jeans. Il l’alluma en dégainant rapidement son briquet, fuma un peu, avant de souffler une bouffée de nicotine, pour mieux ensuite se mettre à se lécher sa lèvre inférieure et laisser à nouveau échapper une sorte de gloussement.

« Ouais, ouais, t’inquiète Harrington, je ne dirais rien. »

Soulagé, Steve commença à partir, ne voulant pas rester en compagnie de Billy. Après tout, les deux jeunes hommes n’étaient pas amis et leur relation actuelle se résumait à se tenir à distance l’un de l’autre, même durant les entrainements et matchs de basketball. Moins ils se côtoyaient, mieux ils se portaient. Et le brun espérait que cette étrange paix factice resterait présente jusqu’à la fin de l’année scolaire. Encore quelques mois et avec de la chance, lui et Billy n’aurait plus jamais à se parler ou même se voir.

« Hey, Harrington ! Interpella le blond, avant que l’autre ne disparaisse entièrement du lieu où ils étaient.  
\- Quoi encore ? Soupira Steve, avant de tourner la tête vers son homologue.  
\- J’ai menti tout à l’heure. La plupart de tes dessins sont vraiment à chier, c’est vrai. Mais l’espèce de crâne qui fumait une clope, ça mec, c’était super cool. »

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire aura peut-être une sorte de suite, qui sera assez similaire au niveau du contenu, mais qui sera plus portée sur Billy Hargrove.  
> Si cela arrive, l'option "This work is part of a series." sera ajoutée.


End file.
